


Cinnamon and Nutmeg

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Ginny is sound asleep when her lover comes to visit her during the night.





	Cinnamon and Nutmeg

**Cinnamon and Nutmeg**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

**A/N: my first Hermione and Ginny M story ever.**

** _Warning this is an M story_ **

Ginny was fast asleep when something entered her bed. She mumbled and rolled over to lie on her back. There was a bulge under her blankets and it was heading dead center. Ginny mumbled and murmured then began to moan. Her moaning continued as she wiggled her hips til she awoke from an intense orgasm. She threw off the covers to see her lover, Hermione Weasley, in-between her legs snacking on a red muffin. Her panties had been pulled down, hanging off one ankle. She only dressed in an oversized t-shirt and panties for bed.

“Oh Hermione” Ginny moaned as she felt Hermione's talented tongue flick across her clit.

Hermione grinned hearing her lover sing her name. She didn’t have much time to enjoy her treat any more as Ginny raised her head and pressed her lips against Hermione's, tasting herself. Tongues wrestled as Ginny worked Hermione's sexy camisole off her body. Hermione removed the only article of clothing left on Ginny, her oversized shirt. Once both were naked two pairs of hands got to work groping and caressing the other. They made out passionately til oxygen was in very short supply.

“Hermione, what are you doing here, if mom caught you you’d be dead?” Ginny asked.

“And not spend my nights with you Gin. That’s a fate worse than death” Hermione said pecking her lover on the lips.

Ginny smiled and cuddled into Hermione. Her mind flashback to when she realized her love for the older girl.

/Scene Break/

It was a normal day at Hogwarts when it happened she was in the library when she saw Hermione reading, the light must’ve hit the window just right to give Hermione such a glow. And Ginny wanted her, not just wanted her, but needed her. She dragged Hermione to a more secluded part of the library and with some rushed privacy charms she had Hermione right then and there.

Hermione didn’t seem to complain at all since she was a lesbian. She didn’t care for boys at all. Thankfully her best friend Harry accepted her without batting an eyelash. Ron on the other hand was stunned and thought he could ‘change’ her since he had a thing for her. It didn’t work of course.

“Merlin Ginny, how’d you know I wanted to get fucked in the library?” Hermione panted after their long hot and passionate session of sex.

The two were lying naked on top of a table.

“I, I don’t know, I just wanted to do it with you Hermione” Ginny said still a bit astonished at what she had done.

“Mmm, I’ve wanted this a long time Gin, I love you” Hermione murmured and kissed Ginny.

Those words struck Ginny and combined with Hermione's kiss answered all the unanswered questions. She loved Hermione heart and soul.

“I love you too, Hermione” Ginny said.

Thus started their relationship.

Molly, Ginny’s mother, wasn’t very accepting with her daughter’s choice since she wanted Ginny to marry Harry. Ginny of course was against this since she saw Harry as a big brother, a better big brother than Ron though she’d never say that out loud. She did love Ron, but he was a prat 99.9% of the time. While Harry was like her favorite brother, Bill.

Arthur, Ginny’s father, was shocked, but more accepting than Molly. He just wanted his daughter to be happy and if she was happy with another girl then so be it.

Her brothers were an array of moods when they found out about her relationship with Hermione. Ron was steamed since he was still gunning for Hermione. Ginny just stated that Hermione did love a Weasley, just not the Weasley Ron wanted. That didn’t go over well with Ron at all.

The twins, Fred and George, were all about celebrating and wanting the dirty details. They did this in jest to get a rise out of the two girls. It worked and then they got hexed afterwards. They learned a valuable lesson never piss off two powerful witches who knew a lovely variety of spells.

Percy was indifferent to it all. He was too busy climbing the ladder to even give much thought to his sister and her preferences.

Charlie, second eldest Weasley sibling, was shocked, but accepted it. If Ginny was happy then why should he judge was his thoughts on the matter.

Bill, the eldest Weasley sibling, was very happy for his little sister and whole-heartedly supported her.

Hermione's parents were happy for their daughter and not at all discriminatory towards Ginny or Hermione's choice. Hermione's parents were very open people themselves, which surprised Ginny when she found it. Hell, Hermione's mom, Georgina or Georgie for short, even suggested a tryst between her and Ginny. It surprised her so much and the fact Hermione was indifferent to the whole thing. There was even a few subtle hints of a Granger sandwich with Ginny being in the middle. That got the redhead quite tingly every time she thought about it.

“If you want to go for it Ginny then go for it” Hermione said after Ginny asked Hermione how she really felt about Georgie propositioning her and in front of her own daughter too.

It made Ginny think about though since Georgie was a very fit and fine woman for her age. She didn’t really look like she had a kid the way Georgie maintained herself. Ginny even had an inkling that maybe Georgie was from a magical line that went squib ages ago, but still held enough magic to slow down the aging process a bit, which all witches and wizards had.

Harry was quite happy for Ginny and Hermione. He even gave them a place for them to live when Ginny graduated. The two girls balked at the gift, but Harry wouldn’t budge. He had a lot of money that was just sitting around collecting interest and wanted to get rid of some of it at least.

So Hermione and Ginny lived together in a nice cottage that fit them nicely. They did visit the Burrow though rarely since Molly was still up in arms with the whole relationship. They could only stand two days there before Molly got unbearable.

This was one of their rare Burrow visits. Molly always made Hermione sleep separate from Ginny when they stayed over. Molly didn’t want them to do any sordid things under her roof.

The two considered themselves married, and even had a ceremony after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. Though it wasn’t legal in the wizarding world. Harry set up it up and everything as part of a wedding gift for them. Again the girls balked, but relented. The ceremony wasn’t lavish, only their close friends and family. They wore rings to show their love for each other though it could be charmed to be invisible if necessary since they knew the wizarding world hadn’t yet caught up yet.

/Scene Break/

“What are you thinking about love?” Hermione asked.

“Oh this and that” Ginny said casually.

“Well stop thinking, we only have so much time before I have to get back to my room before Molly does a bed check” Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and pushed Hermione down, latching her mouth onto one of Hermione's ripe nipples. Hermione moaned as she gripped her lover’s red hair to keep her in place.

“Ginny, oh, Ginny” Hermione panted.

Ginny smirked. She loved hearing her name come from her lover’s lips. One of her hands trailed down tickled Hermione's bush then shoved three fingers into Hermione's snatch. Hermione swallowed a loud gasp since she didn’t want to be heard. Ginny finger fucked her hard and fast as Hermione panted up a storm as she was getting close to her climax.

“Ginny!” Hermione hissed as loud as she could without anyone outside hearing.

She went boneless for a few moments as her brain shut off. When it booted up again she groaned lightly and kissed her lover.

“I love your fingers” she murmured.

“Wait til I get my tongue in you” Ginny said with a devious grin.

“Oh Merlin, I’ll die” Hermione groaned. She knew how talented the redhead was with her tongue. Ginny was a natural in cunillingus.

“But what a way” Ginny said grinning.

“Get down there and eat me bitch” Hermione growled as she pushed her lover down between her legs.

“Yes ma’am” Ginny said obediently.

Hermione brought a pillow to her face as she screamed. Feeling Ginny’s dexterous tongue invade her inner sanctum was glorious. Ginny let her teeth lightly nibble on the nether lips as she let her nose bump and rub Hermione's clit every once and a while. It was driving Hermione insane as she rocked and thrust her hips to meet Ginny’s oral talent. Hermione's hip rose up as Ginny gripped Hermione's ass hard really going to town on Hermione's clam.

“GINNY!” the brunette cried into the pillow.

Ginny felt the rush of her lover’s juices drown her and she lapped them up excitedly. She pulled up, her face drenched. She licked up what she could then felt another tongue join in. She grinned as she felt Hermione lick her clean.

“Mmm, I taste delicious” Hermione cooed.

“That you do love” Ginny murmured enjoying the tongue bath she was getting.

They then had a tongue filled kiss as they held one another in a passionate embrace.

“I better go now” Hermione said with some reluctance.

Ginny nodded frowning.

Hermione got out of bed and pulled her camisole on and gave her lover one more kiss then left.

Ginny sighed as she sat back. She vowed that when she and Hermione got home she’d fuck her the full day. Yes, and maybe invite Georgie too. Hmm, a Granger sandwich did sound good right now.

**End**

**A/N: done, and I have a sequel planned with Ginny taking on the Granger women. But that will be a while since I need to write it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
